


Super Liked ★

by Soonflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Tinder, awkard encounters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soonflower/pseuds/Soonflower
Summary: Kyungsoo accidentally super likes a cute stranger on Tinder. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Super Liked ★

“Oooh he’s cute,” Baekhyun whispers as a new photo appears on Kyungsoo’s phone. _**Kris, 26, 22 miles away.**_ Kyungoo hums in agreement and taps through the rest of the man’s pictures. He’s definitely attractive. Tall, intense eyes, good style, and, unlike some other guys on Tinder, looks like he actually washes his face regularly. Kyungsoo taps the bottom of the last image to read Kris’ bio and wrinkles his nose. The only things written in the bio section is a basketball, rocketship, and music note emoji along with the phase “WHAT IT DO BAYBEEEE”. No thanks. 

“What the hell Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun yells as he grabs Kyungsoo’s shoulders and shakes him, “He was hot!”

“Did you read his bio?” Kyungsoo counters, “ ‘What it do baby????’ What about that is supposed to make me interested?”

Baekhyun lets out a sigh and flops onto his back, “My dear, sweet Kyungsoo you’re too picky. It’s Tinder. No one’s going to spill their whole life story to you in their bio, that’s what you message them for. Here, give me your phone and I’ll get you a man in five minutes tops.”

Kyungsoo pouts and rolls his eyes at that. There’s no way he was letting Baekhyun do that again. The last time he let Baekhyun manage his Tinder profile he ended up with an inbox full of messages from 40+ year old men and a couple that was adamant about making him their third.

“Pass.” Kyungsoo replies as he swipes left on a few more accounts that don’t appeal to him. Being best friends and roommates meant the pair spent extended amounts of time together and this wasn’t a particularly strange afternoon for them lately. Kyungsoo had expressed that he wanted to try dating again and Baekhyun had suggested that he download Tinder to be able to meet guys outside their social circle. So far he hadn’t had much luck with matches, with most conversations fizzling out after a few days but Kyungsoo was trying to stay optimistic.

Kyungsoo swipes left a few more times before pausing on a picture that catches his eye. _**Jongin, 22, 14 miles away.**_ The photo shows a man, Jongin he assumes, with dark purple hair pushed back messily and smiling widely. He taps through the remaining photos noting the variety of different hair colors Jongin seems to have had; purple, pink, blonde, brown. Kyungsoo would never dye his hair like that (he loves his black hair just the way it is thank you very much) but he has to admit Jongin seem to be able to pull of any color incredibly well. The last two pictures included are one of three fluffy dogs and another of Jongin hugging two small children. 

“Aw do you think he’s a dad?” Baekhyun asks, “He’s hot, I’d definitely have his kids.”

  
“How would you even…” 

“I’d find a way. Wait.. he looks kinda familiar.” Baekhyun says as he leans forward to get a better look at the pictures, “Do we know him from somewhere? Does he go to our university?”

“Maybe. He’s not too far away from us.” Kyungsoo taps on the screen to read Jongin’s bio. 

_**Dog dad** _   
_**Quality babysitter** _   
_**Pre-med student** _   
_**Will storm Area 51 with you** _

Kyungsoo guesses that means this guy wasn’t a dad? To any humans at least. He hovers his finger between the ✖ and ❤ symbols at the bottom of the screen for a moment, catching Baekhyun’s attention.

“Oh hell no, Kyungsoo. Just swipe right for fucks sake.” Baekhyun huffs and grabs for the phone. Kyungsoo turns his body away from his friend in an attempt to get him to get the phone away from him. He was considering swiping right on this guy but now he may just swipe left on everyone to piss Baekhyun off. Undeterred by this, Baekhyun climbs over Kyungsoo and begins swiping at the phone trying to move Jongin’s picture to the right before finally letting out a victorious “Ha!”

Kyungsoo manages to catch a glimpse of the screen before Jongin’s picture disappears, with the unmistakable blue Super Like marking screen before showing the next account. 

Well, fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone doesn't know, "super liking" someone just sends the person you liked a notification and makes your profile light up blue when they see it. I'm not sure if this is still true, but when I used Tinder over a year ago, super liking someone was the WORST thing you could do for some reason? I think people thought it comes off as creepy or desperate? That might have changed though since I wrote this back in July 2019.
> 
> I wrote this forever ago (as you can tell from the dated Area 51 reference) but never posted or continued. I re-read it today and thought it was actually pretty cute, so here it is! I don't know if I'll continue though? If anyone's interested, let me know. I have a rough outline and could probably knock it all out relatively soon? Who knows. Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
